


The Chase

by 24Stiles



Series: What Doesn't Kill Me, Makes Me Stronger [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Oblivious Scott, Werewolf!Stiles, Yes Fluff, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24Stiles/pseuds/24Stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A run through the woods, confrontation... maybe a little reality? </p><p>(I suck at summaries! I can only hope the fic makes up for that!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chase

I’d lost track of how long we were running through the woods. Neither of us had shifted, but I was still ahead. Derek either wasn’t trying very hard, just enjoying the chase, or I was honestly faster than him. Maybe it was a bit of both, but I wasn’t about to complain. This was fun, this was new, and it was exciting. No one outside of my father and Derek knew that I’d been turned. Really, I know why I didn’t want to be turned before, but feeling the energy, the way I didn’t have to fight so hard to get my stubborn limbs to listen, not being as clumsy as I had, it was nice. I thought so anyway. As an added bonus, now I could help the pack with more than just research and plans. I could be there, in the action, front line with those I care about, and that made this worth it. I listened behind me, but I could no longer hear Derek. I knew he was probably testing me, but I didn’t care. I slowed, turned around and walked back towards where he last was. Moments later, I hit the ground, the smell of dirt, earth, and leather overwhelming my senses. I flipped, trying to push Derek off of me but it got me nowhere, advanced werewolf strength and all. He held my wrists above my head, leaned down into my neck and inhaled. I knew from my reading and watching the pack as a human that he was scenting me as a part of his pack. I didn’t mind really, but his breath against the tiny hairs on my neck tickled, making me shiver, the only thing I could do to keep from laughing. He was leaning away now, looking me in the eyes, his eyes their alpha red. 

“My turn…” was all he said before he sprang back to life and ran off, starting our chase over again. This time, he was faster. So maybe he was just letting me win before. Oh well, it was nice seeing this side of Derek. He may be Mr. Tall Dark and Broody, but today, right now he was free again. He was letting his guard down, and if that isn’t a sign of trust, then I don’t know what is. I finally caught up to him standing about halfway between the hale house and the woods, taking in the area around me, as it was all new to my senses. 

I ran up to him, and tackled him to the ground. “I’ve got you now, Sourwolf!” I exclaimed in victory. Derek gave an honest smile, and laughed, loud enough this time that I didn’t have to strain to hear it. His smile had to have been the most beautiful thing on the planet, and that’s above Lydia. My heart must be betraying me right now, I thought, because all I knew in that moment was that I wanted to make him smile. I wanted that look to stay there, to hear him laugh, be who he confided in. I know this is Derek I’m thinking about, but really, he’s not all that bad. He had to have seen I was distracted, because now he was above me, turning the tables once again. 

“We should do this more often” was what I thought I heard him say. I had guessed I was hallucinating because that sounded an awful lot like he wanted to spend time around me voluntarily. 

“Yeah, t-that’d be great” god I sounded like a moron, I knew I did, but that didn’t stop me from making the biggest fool out of myself any other time, why should I let it now. My arms, moving mostly against my will found their way around his neck, fingers running through his hair. He seemed to be enjoying it though, so I didn’t think much of it. I thought he was about to push me away, but if there was ever a time for me to be grateful that I was wrong this would it. His lips gently touched mine, and for a moment my mind when blank. He slowly started to pull away, which brought me back into reality, because really, getting kissed by Derek Hale was bound to send you into some form of shock. My arms, luckily still around his neck, pulled him back down and our lips met again. This time, I teased, licking his bottom lip slightly for access, which he granted, taking control and deepening the kiss. His hands ran down my sides, pushing up underneath the edges of my shirt just slightly. He worked his hands slowly up, before he completely froze. 

“What are you doing!” Scott screamed running over and pushing Derek off of me. “Get off of him! Oh My God! Stiles are you okay? Did he hurt you?” He looked so worried. “Why did you attack him, he’s human you could have hurt him Derek.” That’s definitely Scott …thinking he’s coming to my rescue when really, he’d drawn the wrong conclusions once again. 

“Scott, calm down. It’s not what it looked like.” I told him. This wasn’t going to go over well. Hell I didn’t even know what to call this thing between Derek and I. I didn’t know what Derek wanted from this. I guess I could tell a little seeing as once he recovered he was crouched defensively in front of me, wolfed out, giving Scott a warning growl to stay back. “He wasn’t hurting me, I swear.” 

“Then what was that, it looked an awful lot like he was about to force you into the bite” I visibly saw Derek flinch at that. I reached up, putting my hand on his shoulder. 

“Derek, calm down, it’s just Scott, he thought he was protecting me.” I gave his shoulder a tight squeeze and he relaxed, though not much. “Look, Scott, you kind of just walked, well ran, in at a bad time. See, Derek and I were just getting back from a run in the woods and he wasn’t hurting me…if anything he was making me a very, very happy man.” Scott’s expression suddenly made him look like such a confused puppy, my cheeks heating up at the admission of what exactly Derek was doing to me “Can we maybe go inside and talk? There are some things I’m not going to really get into just yet, because Derek and I need to talk about that first, but I do think there is something we should fill you in on, and the rest of the pack, but I‘d like to do that myself, if it’s alright” 

“Yeah, that…that sounds good” Scott said, taking sideways steps towards the house to avoid Derek who was still lowly growling at him. I swatted Derek on the ass, causing his growl to be cut off in a low whine, and led the way into the house. 

I sat down on the couch, in the partially renovated Hale home, Derek sitting next to me, and Scott sitting across from us in a chair. “First, I would like to say, It’s nice to see you too Scott. Thanks for being around lately, but as your best friend, I forgive you. Second, Derek really, really wasn’t hurting me. If you must know, we were kissing, and you did ruin it. Though reguardless it was a great moment.” I looked to Derek and smiled.

Scott cut me off, “I’m really sorry I haven’t been around. Really, but I’m sure Derek told you why. It was too dangerous with the Alpha pack around, but it’s all over now, we can hang out again…” he said, now his words obviously pointed at Derek. “Why does it smell like there’s been a non-familiar wolf in here, and why do they smell like pack?” 

Derek laughed. “You want to handle this one too, Stiles?” He asked. He knew as well as I did that this was not going to go over well. 

“Scott,” I started. “Before you freak out, and do something dumb, I want you to know, I didn’t really give Derek a choice on this matter. It was either the bite or death. And obviously, I think he chose wisely, even though I was okay with it in the end. I am okay with it.” I paused, and Scott must have seen this as an opportunity, because he spoke up. 

“What do you mean you, Stiles? You’re not a werewolf, and you haven’t been on the brink of death or in all that much danger in a while” he looked even more confused now. 

“Scott, think about it, it smells like a new wolf, and a wolf that’s pack at that. It’s true. It’s me. I’m a werewolf now” he complexion paled, jaw dropped, and the look of shock on his face was definitely one for the record books.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Shameless self promotion!  
> Tumblr - LilWolfieStiles


End file.
